Front attachment lift mechanisms are used to attach front attachments such as snowblowers and rotary brushes onto lawn tractors. Tractor owners or dealers typically install front attachments seasonally. Existing front attachment lift mechanisms may have a large number of parts including hardware, and require substantial installation time using hand tools. Owners may leave some of the parts on the tractor after the front attachment is removed, or only take off parts that interfere with another attachment such as a rear discharge/rear collection system.
Existing front attachment lift mechanisms typically are connected to a mower deck lift rockshaft inside the frame of the lawn tractor. The same pedal or lever that is used to raise and lower the lift arms for a mid-mounted mower deck also may be used to raise and lower the front attachment. For example, existing front attachment lift mechanisms may include a first rod connected to one of the lift arms and extending forwardly to an intermediate rockshaft. Additionally, a second rod may extend forwardly from the intermediate rockshaft to the front attachment hitch.
A weakness of existing front attachment lift mechanisms is that they only lift from one side of the tractor, resulting in a tendency to lift the front attachment slightly higher on one side than the other. Existing front attachment lift mechanisms also may have a spongey or bouncy lift. Additionally, existing front attachment lift mechanisms must be lowered to ground level and disassembled to adjust, because adjustment points are difficult to access inside the frame of the tractor.
A front attachment lift mechanism is needed having a lower parts count, and a simplified method for installation without tools. A front attachment lift mechanism is needed in which all of the parts come off with the front attachment. A front attachment lift mechanism is needed that lifts evenly on both sides, without a spongey or bouncy lift. A front attachment lift mechanism is needed that may be adjusted easily without disassembly.